


Murderhusbands Just Posted a Photo

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Social Media [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-graphic descriptions of murders, Oneshot?, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Social Media, who let these idiots have social media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Jack’s heart stopped at the familiar ping from his phone: a notification. He checked: Instagram, just as he’d feared.‘murderhusbands just posted a photo’





	

Jack sat at his desk, reviewing what little evidence they had. There had to be some way to track Will and Hannibal down. They weren’t exactly being subtle, but still the FBI always seemed to be ten steps behind. He’d been following their trail of blood for nearly a year now.

For the first three months after they fought Dolarhyde and fell into the sea it was assumed that they had not survived the fall. They'd both been injured and the water was cold. It was completely reasonable to believe that they had perished. When there were no credible sightings of either of them after that night, it only supported the theory that they were dead. Sure the occasional lunatic would call in reporting having seen Will juggling in the city center or that Hannibal had bought some cargo pants from the Old Navy they worked at, but nothing concrete; nothing that could be tracked or proven. Jack had packed up the last of Will’s things and the notes on the Chesapeake Ripper and sent them off to storage. The only trace of Will left at the FBI had been the Christmas card of him, Molly, and Walter. The three of them smiling and happy, a perfect looking family.

Then there was a girl in a field mounted on antlers. All signs pointed to Hannibal. She was missing several of her organs and, more obviously, had a note pinned to her dress, written in Will’s familiar messy scrawl.

_‘Just for old time’s sakes. W+H’_

A copy cat, Jack told himself. Some bored psychopath trying to scare as many people as possible by pretending Hannibal and Will were back. The FBI managed to keep the note under wraps. They couldn't do so with what came next: three frat boys turned up dead in an alley, the word _‘RUDE’_ was written in blood on the wall behind them. And there was another note, this time in Hannibal’s handwriting.

_‘Terribly sorry to have left such a mess, but we didn’t have very much time. Will insisted that the young lady not see what happened and she was beginning to wake. Will’s putting her in a cab at the moment. Poor thing, drugged out of her mind, she probably won’t remember a thing that happened tonight. For the best really. H+W’_

Jack’s heart stopped at the familiar ping from his phone: a notification. He checked: Instagram, just as he’d feared.

_‘murderhusbands just posted a photo’_

Jack hesitantly tapped the notification, praying it wouldn’t be another food pic. Just knowing what was really in those dishes made him uneasy. When the pictured opened he was relieved to see a selfie of Will beaming at the camera while a Russell Terrier puppy slept on his chest as he lay on a couch.

_‘My early birthday present arrived today. I had no idea! Hannibal wouldn’t tell me what he got me. I’ve only had her for a couple of hours and I already would die for her. Still gotta come up with a name though and Hannibal’s no help. The pretentious fuck would name a dog something like Argos or Maera or Anubis. (He did name the cat Bastet, after all.)Though that gives me an idea…’_

The instagram account was almost four months old and posted at least three times a week, sometimes multiple times in a single day; nothing graphic or explicitly incriminating. In fact had it been run by anyone else it would been exceedingly ordinary; just the daily lives of a couple, because they were a couple now. Any doubts about the username’s seriousness were washed away when they posted a picture of the two of them kissing under the mistletoe or when Will posted a candid photo of a shirtless Hannibal with bad case of bed head with the caption: _‘I wake up to this every morning. But hey at least he’s a good cook and he keeps my feet warm all night.’_

Mostly the account seemed to be run by Will, though Hannibal would make a post of two, always sighing them off with _‘-H’_. Usually the photos appeared to be from inside the same house, but occasionally they were at landmarks or other notable locations. Like the time Will posted about Hannibal’s sprained ankle at the Grand Canyon. But by the time the FBI arrived they were long gone.

The account had stirred up a lot of attention. About half the people thought the photos were well photoshopped fakes and the other half swore they were real. The account blocked anyone who commented negatively so Jack had never posted a comment from the fake account he was using to monitor it. He knew he wouldn’t be able to contain his rage if he did. Even so he couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that Hannibal was letting Will start dog collecting again.

An intern knocked on the door. Jack waved her in.

“Any news, Kelly.”

“No. The signal bounces through about twelve countries multiple times, as usual.”

Jack sighed. “Update me with anything new.”

“Of course, sir.” Then Kelly returned to her work.

The phone pinged again.

_‘murderhusbands just posted a photo’_

The photo was of the puppy from the previous picture and Bastet the cranky calico cat Hannibal had found a few months before. Bastet was licking the little puppy.

_‘Meet Zama! I think she’s gonna fit in just fine here. Bas’s already adopted her and, like the neat freak she is (Just like someone else I know.), has begun to give Zama a good washing.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this. I only planned it as a oneshot, but it was fun to write so if you want more let me know.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
